New York Mets
| Spielort = *Citi Field (2009-) *Shea Stadium (1964–2008) *Polo Grounds (1962–1963) | präsident = | Mitglieder = | Erfolge= * World Series: 1969, 1986 * 4 mal NL-Champion: 1969, 1973, 1986, 2000 * 5 East Division Titel: 1969, 1973, 1986, 1988, 2006 * 2 mal Wildcard: 1999, 2000 | Website =http://www.mets.com }} Die New York Mets, eigentlich Metropolitan Baseball Club of New York, sind ein 1962 gegründetes Baseballteam der Major League Baseball, das in Flushing im New Yorker Stadtbezirk Queens beheimatet ist. Ihre Heimspiele tragen die Mets im Citi Field nahe dem Flushing-Meadows-Park aus. Das Franchise spielt seit seiner Gründung in der in der National League und seit der Einführung der Divisionen 1969 in der Eastern Division dieser Liga. Die größten Erfolge der Mets waren die Siege der World Series 1969 und 1986. Insgesamt qualifizierte sich der Club vier mal für das Finale der US-amerikanischen Baseball-Profiligen. Die Mets sind eines von zwei Teams in der MLB, die in New York beheimatet sind; das andere Franchise sind die New York Yankees, die in der American League spielen. Geschichte Vorgeschichte und Gründung Im Jahre 1957 verließen die Brooklyn Dodgers und die New York Giants die Stadt in Richtung Kalifornien und ließen New York, die größte Stadt der Vereinigten Staaten, ohne eigenes Baseball-Team in der National League zurück. Zwei Jahre später, am 27. Juli 1959 verkündete der Rechtsanwalt William Shea die Gründung einer dritten Major League, der Continental League. Zu diesem Vorhaben wurde erfolglos versucht, etablierte Teams der National League, wie die Philadelphia Phillies oder die Cincinnati Reds, abzuwerben. Nach einem Jahr voller Streit handelten Shea und andere Organisatoren der Continental League einen Deal mit den etablierten Major Leagues aus. Die Befürworter der Continental League verzichteten auf die Gründung der Liga. Als Gegenzug wurden vier neue Plätze in den vorhandenen Ligen geschaffen, je zwei in der National League und in der American League. Für eines der neuen Teams der National League erhielt New York unter der Führung von Joan Whitney Payson und ihrem Ehemann Charles Shipman Payson, den Zuschlag. Beide hielten bereits zuvor Anteile an den New York Giants. Das neue Team brauchte nun auch einen neuen Namen. Es gab viele Vorschläge, von denen einige in die engere Wahl kamen, wie z. B.: „Bees“, „Burros“, „Continentals“, „Skyscrapers“, „Jets“ oder etwa „Skyliners“. Payson hingegen bevorzugte „Meadowlarks“ (dt: Wiesenlerchen). Letztendlich einigten sich die Besitzer auf den Namen „Metropolitan Baseball Club of New York“, oder kurz Mets. Der Name wurde gewählt, da er ziemlich nah am bereits für den Club gegründeten Unternehmen „New York Metropolitan Baseball Club, Inc.“ war. Zudem war der Name historisch von Bedeutung, da bereits im 19. Jahrhundert ein New Yorker Baseballteam den Namen New York Metropolitans trug. Die alten Metropolitans spielten von 1883 bis 1887 in der American Association. Der Name Mets erfuhr daher großen Zuspruch von Fans und Presse. Zudem wollte man so darstellen, dass das Team nicht nur die Stadt, sondern die ganze Metropolregion New York repräsentieren würde. 350px|miniatur|Grafische Darstellung der Siegquote von 1962 bis 2010 1962–1968: Liebenswerte Verlierer Im Oktober 1961 wurde der Expansion Draft in der National League durchgeführt, um die Roster der neuen Teams, sprich der Mets und den Houston Colt .45s (heute: Houston Astros) mit Spielern anderer Clubs aufzufüllen. 22 Spieler wurden von den Mets gewählt, darunter einige bereits früher recht erfolgreiche wie Roger Craig oder Richie Ashburn. Das Management der Mets entschied sich, alternde Stars der Dodgers, Giants oder Yankees zu verpflichten, um die Fans mit Hilfe der bekannten Gesichter zu den Spielen zu locken. Allerdings verzichtete man deshalb auf die Verpflichtung junger Talente. In ihrer ersten Saison 1962 verloren die Mets die ersten neun Spiele in Folge. Am Ende der Regular Season verzeichnete das Team ein miserables Ergebnis von 40:120. Mit lediglich 25% gewonnener Spiele war dies das drittschlechteste in der MLB seit der Jahrhundertwende. Nur ein Team in der MLB-Geschichte verlor mehr Spiele in einer Saison als die 62er Mets, und zwar die Cleveland Spiders im Jahre 1899 (mit einem Ergebnis von 20:134).Statistik der Cleveland Spiders auf baseball-reference.com (englisch) Trotzdem waren die Mets der 1960er bei den New Yorker Fans sehr beliebt, vielleicht sogar genau wegen ihrer Untauglichkeit. In dieser Zeit entstanden ironische Spitznamen für die Mets-Spieler, wie etwa Marv Throneberry den Namen „Marvelous Marv“ (deutsch: der fabelhafte Marv) bekam, obwohl er keineswegs erfolgreich war. Auch die eigenen Spieler setzten sich auf teils ironische Weise mit der Situation auseinander. Die Mets, die die ersten beiden Spielzeiten noch im alten Stadion der Giants, dem Polo Grounds austrugen, zogen im Jahre 1964 in das neu errichtete Shea Stadium, welches in Flushing in Queens stand und 55.300 Sitzplätze umfasste. Das Stadion lag in der Nähe des Platzes, an dem 1964 die Weltausstellung in New York stattfand. 1964 war das Shea Austragungsort des MLB All-Star Game. Langsam konnte die Zahl der Erfolge erhöht werden. Großen Anteil daran hatte Rookie Tom Seaver, der 1967 bei den Mets debütierte und zu Saisonende zum Rookie of the Year gewählt wurde. Die Mets wurden etwas erfolgreicher nachdem sie den Pitcher Tom Seaver verpflichten konnten, der 1967 der Rookie of the Year der MLB war. Trotzdem beendeten das Team die Saison erneut als Schlusslicht. 1968 konnten sich die Mets stark verbessern. Man konzentrierte sich auf junge, talentierte Spieler, wie Jerry Grote oder Shortstop Bud Harrelson. Auch der neu verpflichtete Jerry Koosman zeigte eine starke erste Saison in New York. Zudem verließ Manager Wes Westrum das Team und wurde durch Gil Hodges ersetzt. Trotz deutlich höherer Siegquote beendete man die Saison 1968 allerdings nur an Position 9 in der National League. 1969: Die Miracle Mets Die Saison der Mets 1969 startete ausgeglichen. Ende Mai standen die Mets bei 21:23. Mitte August sah alles danach aus, dass die favorisierten Chicago Cubs sicher die Eastern Division der National League für sich entscheiden konnten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt lagen die Mets zehn Spiele zurück auf Platz drei. Doch die Cubs brachen ein, wohingegen die Mets mit Hilfe überragender Pitches ihres jungen Bullpen 38 ihrer letzten 49 Spiele gewinnen konnten und mit 100:62, zum allerersten Mal, erster der Division wurden. Die Mets wurden in der Folge als „Amazin’ Mets“ oder „Miracle Mets“ bezeichnet. In den Playoffs warfen sie die starken Atlanta Braves durch einen Sweep in der Best-Of-Five-Serie raus. In der folgenden World Series 1969 waren die Mets krasser Außenseiter gegen die Baltimore Orioles, die mit 109:53 durch die reguläre Saison gegangen waren. Vor dem Beginn der Serie wurde vermutet, dass der Starpitcher Tom Seaver Spiel 1 gewinnen könnte, die Orioles in der Folge die Mets aber schlagen sollten. Doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Seaver verlor Spiel 1 und die World Series schien verloren. Die Mets konnten allerdings die nächsten vier Spiele allesamt gewinnen und holten sich die World Series von 1969 mit 4:1. Diese Sensation ging in die Geschichte ein als einer der Größten turnarounds der Baseballgeschichte. Kurz nach dem Ende der Saison gab Seaver seinen Namen für eine Werbekampagne her, die sagte „Wenn die Mets die World Series gewinnen können, dann kann Amerika auch aus Vietnam herausgehen.“ 1970–1979: Auf und Ab , die Heimat der Mets von 1964 bis 2008]] Nach durchschnittlichen Leistungen in den Jahren 1970 und 1971 wurden das Team durch den Sekundentod des Managers Gil Hodges, der die Mets 1969 zur World Series führte, in ein Leistungsloch gestoßen. Ende August 1973 lagen die Mets mit 61:71 an letzter Stelle. Doch sie kamen zu Saisonende wieder zurück und gewannen 21 ihrer letzten 29 Spiele und konnten trotz einem Ergebnis von nur 82:79 in die Playoffs einziehen. Dort überraschten sie die stark favorisierten Cincinnati Reds und zogen in die World Series ein, welche erst im letzten Spiel zu Gunsten der Oakland Athletics entschieden wurde. Ende der Saison 1975 verstarb Besitzerin Joan Whitney Payson, deren Ehemann Charles die Verantwortung seiner Tochter übertrug. Nach einigen Veränderungen im Management kam es zu Streitigkeiten bei Vertragsverhandlungen mit Tom Seaver und Dave Kingman, die am Tag der Trading-Deadline abgegeben wurden. Im Gegenzug bekamen die Mets sechs neue Spieler, die aber keinerlei positiven Einfluss auf das Team hatten. Die Mets fielen in ein Loch und beendeten die Saison als Letzter. Sie konnten danach bis in die 1980er kein konkurrenzfähiges Team mehr auf die Beine stellen. 1980–1985: Neuaufbau mit viel Geld Im Januar 1980 wurde das Mets Franchise für 21,1 Millionen US-Dollar an das Unternehmen Doubleday verkauft. Es dauerte allerdings einige Zeit, bis sich die neue finanzielle Situation eines solventen Besitzers sportlich auszahlte. Allerdings wurden schon früh die Grundsteine gelegt. So sicherten sich die Mets im MLB Draft 1980 die Dienste des Highshool-Phänomens Darryl Strawberry als allerersten Draft-Pick.Erstrunden-Drafts der 1980er Jahren, mlb.com (engl.) Zwei Jahre später wählten sie dann Dwight Gooden als Draft-Pick Nr. 5. Beide wurden in ihrer jeweils ersten Saison zum Rookie of the Year gewählt (Strawberry 1983 und Gooden 1984).Sieger des Rookie of the Year Awards, mlb.com (englisch) Sportlich bewegten sich die Mets am unteren Ende ihrer Division. Von 1980 bis 1983 pendelte sich das Ergebnis bei etwa 40% gewonnener Spiele ein. 1984 beendeten die Mets die Saison mit 90 Siegen bei 72 Niederlagen, konnten aber die Division nicht gewinnen, da die Cubs in der Saison 96 Spiele gewannen. Auch in der Spielzeit 1985 schrammten die Mets nur knapp an der Teilnahme der Playoffs vorbei. Mit drei Spielen Rückstand auf die Cardinals (101 Siege) beendete man die Saison wie schon ein Jahr zuvor auf Platz 2 der Division. 1986: Erneut World Series Champion miniatur|Dwight Gooden, Starting Pitcher der 1986er Mets. Schon früh in der Saison 1986 zogen die Mets der Konkurrenz davon und dominierten das ganze Jahr über. Von den ersten 24 Spielen konnten die Mets 20 für sich entscheiden und beendeten die Saison mit 108 Siegen bei nur 54 Niederlagen. Die Phillies auf Position Zwei der Division hatten mit 21½ Spielen einen enormen Rückstand. Nur zwei Teams in der Geschichte der National League konnten mehr Spiele im Laufe einer Regular Season gewinnen: Die Chicago Cubs von 1906 (116 Siege)Statistik der Cubs von 1906, baseball-reference und die Pittsburgh Pirates von 1909 (110 Siege)Statistik der Pirates von 1909, baseball-reference. In der National League Championship Series trafen die Mets auf die Houston Astros. Das Team konnte die Serie am 15. Oktober im sechsten Spiel nach einem Marathon-Match über 16 Innings und einer Spieldauer von 4 Stunden und 42 Minuten mit 4:2 gewinnen und so zum dritten Mal in die World Series einziehen. Bereits Spiel 5 am Tag zuvor ging über 12 Innings und dauerte 3 Stunden und 45 Minuten. In der World Series 1986 gegen die Boston Red Sox gab es ein ebenfalls legendäres Spiel 6, bei dem die Red Sox die Meisterschaft hätten klarmachen können. Das Team aus Boston war in Person von Pitcher Calvin Schiraldi nur noch einen Strike vom Gewinn der Serie entfernt, doch die Mets konnten die Partie durch einen Run von Gary Carter im letzten Augenblick ausgleichen und letztendlich dank eines Runs von Ray Knight sogar gewinnen. Die Mets gewannen ihre zweite World-Series, indem sie Spiel 7 mit 8:5 für sich entscheiden konnten und sind das einzige Team, das je die Meisterschaft gewinnen konnte, nachdem es nur noch einen Strike von der Niederlage in der Serie entfernt war. Third Baseman Ray Knight wurde später der World Series MVP Award als wertvollsten Akteur der Serie verliehen. 1987–1990: Weiter oben dran Nach dem Sieg der World Series 1986 wechselte der MVP der Finalserie Ray Knight zu den Orioles. Auch Kevin Mitchell verließ den Verein in Richtung San Diego. Doch der größte Schock waren die persönlichen Probleme des Starspielers Dwight Gooden. Am 13. Dezember 1986 wurde er nach einem Streit mit der Polizei in Tampa in Haft genommen und es kamen Gerüchte auf, Gooden wäre drogenabhängig. Dies bestätigte sich im Spring Training 1987. Bei einer Kontrolle wurde der Konsum von Kokain nachgewiesen, worauf hin Gooden am 1. April 1987 eine Entziehungskur in einer Rehabilitationsklinik startete. Hierdurch verpasste er gut ein Drittel der Saison und konnte erst am 5. Juni sein erstes Spiel bestreiten. Trotz all dieser Probleme waren die Mets nah dran, die Playoffs 1987 erneut zu erreichen. Am Ende allerdings musste man sich in der Division mit drei Spielen Rückstand den St. Louis Cardinals geschlagen geben. 1988 konnten die Mets allerdings wieder die Qualifikation zur Postseason erlangen. Mit einer Siegquote von 62,5% gewann man die Division vor den Pirates. Gegner in der National League Championship Series waren die Los Angeles Dodgers. In der regulären Saison konnten die Mets die Dodgers in elf Partien zehn Mal schlagen, was das Team aus New York zum klaren Favoriten machte. Doch die Dodgers warfen die Mets in sieben Spielen aus den Playoffs. Die entscheidende letzte Partie der Serie am 12. Oktober ging mit 6:0 klar an die Dodgers. In den folgenden Jahren beiden Spielzeiten erreichten die Mets die Playoffs zwar nicht mehr, doch blieben sie immer nur knapp hinter dem Divisionssieger auf Platz Zwei. Zum Erreichen der Postseason fehlten 1989 sechs Siege auf die Cubs und 1990 vier auf die Pirates. 1991–1995: Das schlechteste Team, das man mit Geld kaufen kann Ab der Saison 1991 rutschten die Mets sportlich ab, was unter anderem daran lag, dass weitere wichtige Spieler den Club verließen. So wechselte unter anderem Darryl Strawberry zu den L.A. Dodgers. In der Folge versuchten die Mets die seit dem Titel 1986 vorhandene Abwanderungswelle durch den Zukauf erfahrenen Superstars auszugleichen. Sie verpflichteten gestandene Spieler wie Eddie Murray, Bobby Bonilla, Bret Saberhagen oder Frank Tanana. Die großen finanziellen Investitionen zahlten sich allerdings nie aus. Zum einen verbrachten Stammkräfte wie Saberhagen oder Coleman einen Großteil der Saison auf der Disabled List, nachdem sie sich früh in der Saison verletzten. Zum anderen waren Anfang 1991 die Spieler Coleman, Godden und Boston in einen Fall von sexuellem Missbrauch einer Frau nahe dem Frühjahrs-Trainingsgelände der Mets verwickelt. Schließlich wurden die Anklagen zwar fallengelassen, doch die sportliche Leistung wurde die Unruhe negativ beeinflusst. Die Spielzeiten 1991 und 1992 wurde schließlich auf Platz 5 der Division abgeschlossen. Den sportlichen Tiefpunkt aufgrund der Einkaufspolitik erreichten die Mets in der Saison 1993, als sie 103 Spiele verloren. Es war das schlechteste Ergebnis seit der Anfangszeit in den 1960er Jahren. Die ganze Geschichte wird von Bob Klapisch und John Harper in dem Buch The Worst Team Money Could Buy: The Collapse Of The New York Mets analysiert. 1994 konnten die Mets sich etwas fangen und beendeten die Saison an dritter Stelle hinter Montreal und Philadelphia, ein Jahr später wurden sie gar Zweiter hinter Atlanta. 1996–2004: Piazza, Bobby V, und die Subway Series thumb|180px|left|[[New York City|New Yorker U-Bahn in den Farben der Mets während der Subway Series 2000.]] Nachdem die Mets 1996 noch deutlich die Playoffs verpassten, konnten sie sich 1997 um 17 Spiele verbessern und lagen am Ende der Saison nur vier Spiele hinter dem Divisionssieger. 1998 konnten sich die Mets dann die Dienste des Catchers Mike Piazza sichern. Doch das Erreichen der Playoffs gelang den Mets zum wiederholten Male nicht. Die Mets verpflichteten weitere gute Spieler, wie Armando Benítez, Bobby Bonilla oder John Olerud. Die Saison 1999 begann gut für die Mets, doch Bobby Bonilla war nicht der große Spieler, für den die Mets ihn hielten. Nach zwei Niederlagen gegen die New York Yankees wurde das gesamte Trainerteam gefeuert und die Mets schlugen die Yankees am selben Tag mit 7:2. Am Ende der Saison mussten die Mets in einem Ein-Spiel-Playoff gegen die Cincinnati Reds den Teilnehmer am Championship-Match der Division ausspielen. Al Leiter pitchte sein bestes Spiel im Trikot der Mets und ließ nur zwei Hits zu. Die Mets siegten 5:0 und zogen in die Playoffs ein. Im Championship-Match schlugen die Mets die Arizona Diamondbacks mit 3:1 und zogen erstmals seit 1988 in die Championship-Serie der National League ein, die sie mit 2:4 gegen die Atlanta Braves verloren. In der Saison 2000 gelang es den Mets endlich wieder, die World Series zu erreichen. Nach einer starken Saison wurden in den Playoffs zuerst die San Francisco Giants und dann die St. Louis Cardinals geschlagen. Die World Series 2000 war ein Stadtduell zwischen den beiden New Yorker Teams, den Mets und den Yankees. Die Yankees gewannen diese so genannte Subway Series (deutsch: U-Bahn-Serie) mit 4:1. Allerdings waren alle Spiele sehr knapp, so dass die Mets insgesamt nur drei Runs weniger auf dem Konto hatten als die Yankees. Dies war die erste Finalserie seit 1956, die nur aus New Yorker Teams bestand, damals besiegten die Yankees die Brooklyn Dodgers. In den Jahren 2001 bis 2004 wurden die Mets dann wieder schwächer und verfehlten die Playoffs zum Teil deutlich, allerdings konnte in dieser Zeit das Team deutlich verjüngt werden. 2005–2008: Weiterentwicklung, Leistungseinbrüche und die letzte Saison im Shea Im Jahre 2005 begannen die Planungen der Mets, nach dem Vorbild der Yankees einen eigenen Fernsehsender zur Vermarktung und Übertragung der Spiele aufzubauen. Im Jahr 2006 ging die Fernsehstation dann erstmals auf Sendung. Zudem wurde am 12. Juni 2005 angekündigt, einen neuen Ballpark für die Mets in Queens auf dem Parkplatz des Shea Stadiums im Flushing Meadows Park zu errichten. Die Baukosten für das neue Stadion wurden von den Mets getragen, wohingegen die Stadt die Infrastruktur finanzierte. Dies alles war zudem gekoppelt mit dem Ziel, das Team sportlich deutlich nach vorne zu bringen. So konnten sich die Mets die Dienste von Spielern wie Pedro Martínez, Carlos Beltrán, Cliff Floyd und David Wright sichern und beendeten in der Saison 2005 erstmals seit 2001 die Division als Spitzenreiter. Nach der Saison 2005 wurde Mike Piazza zu den San Diego Padres getradet, was dem Club finanziell einige Freiheiten gewährte, da Piazza 16 Millionen US-Dollar pro Saison verdiente. In Folge der finanziellen Möglichkeiten wurden mit Carlos Delgado, Paul Lo Duca und Billy Wagner neue, herausragende Spieler verpflichtet. In der Saison 2006 galten die Mets nicht nur als der Topfavorit auf den National-League-Titel, sondern wurden auch als heißester Anwärter auf die World Series 2006 gehandelt. Erklärtes Ziel der Vereinsführung ist es, die New York Yankees als Topteam in New York abzulösen. Die Mets gewannen am 18. September 2006 bereits vorzeitig die National League East und zogen als erstes Team der MLB in die Playoffs ein. Es war der erste NL East Titel seit 1988. In der Division Series bekamen es die Mets mit den Los Angeles Dodgers zu tun, die sie mit einem deutlichen Sweep aus dem Wettbewerb warfen. In der League Championship Series trafen die Mets im Duell um den Einzug in die World Series 2006 auf die St. Louis Cardinals, denen sie im Best of seven Modus knapp mit 4 zu 3 unterlagen. 200px|right|thumb|2008 neu verpflichteter Starting Pitcher [[Johan Santana beim Pitch]] Die Saison 2007 verlief für die Mets zwiespältig. Von Mai bis zum drittletzten Spieltag hatten sie die Führung in der National League East inne. Am 12. September 2007 hatten sie eine Führung von 7 Spielen auf die Phillies. Von den folgenden 17 Spielen gewannen sie jedoch nur 5 und am drittletzten Spieltag wurden sie von den Phillies überholt. Am 29. September, dem zweitletzten Spieltag holten sie die Phillies durch einen Sieg gegen die Florida Marlins noch einmal ein und gingen so auf einem geteilten ersten Platz in den letzten Spieltag. An diesem verloren die Mets gegen die Florida Marlins mit 1:8, wobei sie im ersten Inning 7 Runs zuließen. Die Phillies hingegen gewannen und die Mets verpassten die Playoffs. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Team eine Sieben-Spiele-Führung am 12. September aus der Hand gab. Für die Saison 2008, der letzten im Shea Stadium, verpflichteten die Mets den zweimaligen Cy Young Award-Gewinner Johan Santana im Tausch für vier Minor-League Spieler von den Minnesota Twins. Der Pitcher Santana erhielt einen Vertrag für sechs Spielzeiten. Am 17. Juni 2008 wurden, auch aufgrund der ständigen Rufe der Fans, der Manager Willie Randolph, sowie der „pitching coach“ und der „first base coach“ entlassen, nachdem die Mets eine durchwachsene erste Hälfte der Regular Season gespielt hatten. Am 27. September 2008 sicherten sich die späteren Sieger der World Series 2008, die Phillies, zum zweiten Mal in Folge den Sieg in der National League East und damit den Einzug in die Playoffs. Die Hoffnung der Mets, über die Wild Card in die Playoffs einzuziehen erfüllte sich nicht, da sie im entscheidenden Spiel mit 2–4 im heimischen Stadion gegen die Marlins verloren. Zeitgleich gewannen die späteren Wild Card Gewinner der National League, die Milwaukee Brewers, gegen die Chicago Cubs mit 3–1. Die Mets ließen sich dementsprechend zum zweiten Mal in Folge kurz vor Ende der Saison einholen und verpassten die Play Offs. seit 2009: Die neue Heimat miniatur|links|Das [[Citi Field, die neue Heimat der Mets.]] Zur Saison 2009 verpflichteten die Mets zur Verstärkung ihres Bullpens den Free Agent Francisco Rodríguez, der einen Dreijahresvertrag über 37 Mio. US-$ erhielt. Zudem kam J. J. Putz von den San Diego Padres. Dieser enttäuschte aber im Saisonverlauf, so dass die Mets ihre Option für 2010 nicht zogen und Putz den Club wieder verlassen musste.Mets decline 2010 option on reliever J.J. Putz Zu Saisonbeginn wurde der vier Jahre zuvor geplante neue Ballpark Citi Field eröffnet. Die Eröffnung fand am 13. April 2009 anlässlich des Spiels gegen die San Diego Padres statt. Die Mets verloren mit 5:6. Zwei Tage später konnte das Team seinen ersten Sieg, ebenfalls gegen die Padres, im neuen Stadion feiern. Sportlich war die Spielzeit 2009 eine große Enttäuschung. Alle Hoffnungen auf eine erfolgreiche Saison wurden von ungewöhnlich vielen Verletzungen wichtiger Leistungsträger zerstört. So musste zum Beispiel Starting Pitcher Johan Santana bereits im August die Saison aufgrund einer Verletzung am Ellenbogen beenden. Insgesamt mussten die Mets 2009 19 Spieler auf die Disabled List setzen, darunter auch sehr viele wichtige Akteure wie David Wright, John Maine, Billy Wagner, Carlos Delgado, Ramon Martinez, Carlos Beltran, und Fernando Martinez. Am Ende der Regular Season erreichten die Mets mit 23 Siegen Rückstand auf den Sieger, die Philadelphia Phillies, nur Platz 4 in der National League East. 70 Siegen standen 92 Niederlagen gegenüber, was eine schwache Quote von nur 42,3% bedeutete. Zur Saison 2010 sicherten sich die Mets die Dienste des dreimaligen All-Stars Jason Bay, der in New York einen auf 66 Millionen US-Dollar dotierten Vierjahresvertrag unterschrieb.Mets welcome Bay to Queens MLB.com Die Mets starteten stark in die neue Saison. Ende April führten sie die Division mit 14-9 Siegen vor den Washington Nationals an. Im Mai und Juni zeigten das Team dann stark schwankende Leistungen und fand sich zum All-Star Break am 11. Juli mit 4 Spielen Rückstand auf Platz Zwei wieder. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die Mets mit dem Rivalen aus Philadelphia noch gleichauf. Dies änderte sich allerdings bis Ende August. Vor allem auswärts verlor das Team regelmäßig und konnte bis Mitte August keine zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Spiele mehr gewinnen. Zu Beginn des Septembers hatten die Mets bereits einen aussichtslosen Rückstand von 12 Spielen auf die zu diesem Zeitpunkt führenden Braves. Bis zum Ende der Regular Season vergrößerte sich der Abstand zu den am Ende in der Division noch siegreichen Phillies auf 18 Spiele. Wissenswertes 200px|right|thumb|''"Homerun Apple"'' im Shea Stadium *Wenn die Mets-Spieler einen Homerun im Shea Stadium schlugen, wurde ein großer roter Apfel hinter dem rechten Centerfield nach oben gezogen, der manchmal mit einem Feuerwerk kombiniert wurde. Der Homerun Apple wurde auch im neuen Stadion wieder installiert. *Den ersten Homerun in der Geschichte der Mets schlug Gil Hodges am 11. April 1962 in St. Louis. *Die World-Series-Gewinner von 1969 nahmen ein Album auf, auf dem die Spieler sangen. Unter anderem enthält der Tonträger auch den Song „You Gotta Have Heart“ aus dem Musical Damn Yankees. *Kein Pitcher der Mets konnte je einen No-Hitter werfen, sprich kein Werfer konnte neun Innings ohne gegnerischen Hit pitchen. **Am 9. Juli 1969 war Pitcher Tom Seaver nur noch zwei Outs von einem perfekten Spiel entfernt. Doch der Gegner, die Chicago Cubs kamen durch Jimmy Qualls noch zu einem Single. Die Mets gewannen 4:0. **Das letzte Mal, dass ein Pitcher kurz vor einem No-Hitter war, war am 29. September 2007. John Maine war nur 5 Outs von einem No-Hitter entfernt, als ein Ground Ball den No-Hitter zunichte machte. Die Mets gewannen dieses Spiel. **Einige Pitcher der Mets schafften No-Hitter bei anderen Clubs. Unter ihnen sind Nolan Ryan (7 Mal), Tom Seaver, Mike Scott oder David Cone. **Die Mets selber mussten sechs Mal ein Spiel ohne eigenen Hit hinnehmen. *Die Mets erreichten vier Mal die World Series, öfter als jedes andere neu zur MLB gestoßene Team (Expansion-Team). Sie konnten die Meisterschaft zwei Mal gewinnen und sind damit gleichauf mit den Toronto Blue Jays and Florida Marlins in der Kategorie „Die meisten Meisterschaften eines Expansion-Teams“. *Die Mets von 2006 waren das erste Team in der Geschichte der MLB, das acht Auswärtsspiele in Folge gewinnen und in jedem dieser Spiele im ersten Inning punkten konnte. *Am 16. Juli 2006 konnten die Mets einen Vereinsrekord aufstellen, indem sie elf Runs in einem Inning erzielen konnten. Dies geschah im 6. Inning gegen die Chicago Cubs. Unter anderem erzielten die Mets drei Homeruns in diesem Inning. Insgesamt schickten die Mets 16 Spieler in diesem Inning, welches 41 Minuten dauerte, an das Schlagmal. *Die Erzrivalen der Mets sind: die New York Yankees, die Atlanta Braves und die Philadelphia Phillies. *Kevin James, der Doug Heffernan aus der Serie King of Queens spielt, ist bekennender Fan der Mets. *Die Mets sind eines der fünf Teams, die noch nie in der Geschichte des Franchise den MVP der Regular Season stellen konnten. Mitglieder der Baseball Hall of Fame Als Spieler der Mets aufgenommen: *Tom Seaver, Pitcher, 1967–1977, 1983 Spieler die bei den Mets spielten, aber nicht als Spieler der Mets in der Hall of Fame sind: *Richie Ashburn, Outfielder, 1962 *Yogi Berra, Catcher, 1965, Manager, 1972–1975 *Gary Carter, Catcher, 1985–1989 (Sollte als Spieler der Mets aufgenommen werden, wird aber auf eigenen Wunsch für die Expos aufgelistet) *Willie Mays, Outfielder, 1972–1973 *Eddie Murray, 1. Baseman, 1992–1993 *Nolan Ryan, Pitcher, 1966, 1968–1971 *Duke Snider, Outfielder, 1963 *Warren Spahn, Pitcher, 1965 *Casey Stengel, Manager, 1962–1965 Trikotnummern, die nicht mehr vergeben werden * Am 8. April 2008, also zu Beginn der letzten Saison im Shea Stadium, wurde eine neue Plakette mit der Aufschrift Shea enthüllt. Diese soll sowohl den Gönner William Shea, als auch das nach ihm benannte und mittlerweise abgerissenen Stadion ehren. Statistiken und Rekorde → Zur näheren Erläuterung und Bedeutung im Baseballsport siehe Baseballstatistik nach Jahren Die Tabelle zeigt einen Überblick über alle Spielzeiten der Mets von deren Gründung 1962 bis hin zur aktuellsten bereits beendeten Saison. Die farblichen Markierungen werden über der Tabelle erläutert. Teaminterne Rekorde Folgende Tabellen zeigen eine Auswahl von positiven aber auch negativen Rekordwerten, die einzelne Spieler der Mets teamintern erreichen konnten. Schlagstatistiken Wurfstatistiken aktueller Kader Minor-League-Teams der New York Mets Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage der New York Mets * Bilder vom neuen Mets Ballpark Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Baseballteam (Major League Baseball) Mets da:New York Mets en:New York Mets es:New York Mets it:New York Mets ja:ニューヨーク・メッツ ru:Нью-Йорк Метс }}